


Boris Vs Sausage

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [2]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another random fluff scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boris Vs Sausage

“BORIS!”

Alison sounds mildly amused as the dog comes tearing out of the butcher’s shop with a stolen sausage in his mouth, sighing slightly when Megan comes racing out after him. The two get on but nobody will get that sausage back. 

The string of fairly loud, and very strongly Welsh-voweled curses that escape Megan are nothing compared to the steely anger in Miriam’s eyes when Alison ventures into the shop, meekly holding out the payment and leaving. 

Boris comes trotting out of the woods, Megan following, covered in dirt and sticks, clearly still vibrating with frustration. 

“I paid for the… stolen food.”

Alison can’t help smiling even as she picks several sticks from the girl’s hair. 

“I think your mother may be waiting…”

Miriam’s anger abates suddenly when Megan trudges in the door, muttering something about needing a wash, kicking off her muddy shoes before padding into the house. Miriam, who usually would be worried, can’t help but laugh a little. Megan rarely comes home now, but when she does, she always seems happier than she had been, except now, muddied and covered in sticks.


End file.
